Teen Titans and Saw Flesh and Blood
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Now this time Jigsaw has got the rest of the titans and not Raven and Robin will they stop Jigsaw?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice night at the titans tower everyone was asleep.

Raven however she was sleeping too until she heard a bang someone has broke in the titans tower Raven woke up.

"What what, what was that?" asked Raven looking around "whatever it is. Knock if off" said Raven as she was about to go back to sleep something else made a nosie Raven was wide awake.

"Robin?, is that you?" asked Raven as she looked around her room then got out of her room and went down the hall "I think. Someone broke in our tower" said Raven as she looked in the living room Robin?, Starfire?, Beastboy?, Terra?, Cyborg?, it's me raven are you in here?" asked Raven but their was no one their so Raven was still in the hallway.

Then Raven saw at the coner of her eye she saw a shadow ran pass her "Robin?" asked Raven but it was not Robin she wanted to be sure he is safe so she ran to Robin's room and then when she opened the door Robin was their "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Robin and Raven screamed at the same time.

"Robin?, what the heack are you doing up?" asked Raven "I was saying that same thing. Raven what is wrong?, you look worried?" asked Robin "someone is in the tower, I heard a bang that woke me up. Did it woke you up too Robin?" asked Raven.

""yeah, it did. I look in our friends rooms but they are not in their rooms, I have no clue where they are" said Robin "let's check our computter, maybe our friends are anywhere in the city" said Raven as she and Robin head to the livingroom.

Few minutes later

"Robin look, our friends are offline. What the heack is going on?" asked Raven "I don't know Raven, maybe they are not in the titans tower" said Robin as the computter sceren was truned off and then turned back on.

"Raven, what did you do?" asked Robin as he and Raven backed away from the computter "Robin, I didn't do it. The computter did it itself" said Raven on the computter it was Jigsaw.

"hello, Raven and Robin" said Jigsaw "who are you?" asked Raven "and what do you want, what have you done to our friends?" asked Robin "your friends, they are in my lair in the unknown place is the junk yard, if you want to find your friend. Go ahead because I'll be watching your move you titans take, Zep has kiddnapped your friends into my lair, That is why he had broke into your tower" said Jigsaw.

"Zep did, now where are our friends?" growled Raven "your friends, are safe for now" said Jigsaw as he showed a video about Zep taking Raven and Robin's friends "no" said Raven as she fell in Robin's arms "now, you two must find your friends" said Jigsaw as the computter was turned off.

"ok, we better get to the junk yard and find our friends, before Jigsaw hurts them" said Robin.

At the junk yard

Raven and Robin were at the junk yard looking for clues.

"where can they be?" asked Raven until Robin fell down a hole "ROBIN!" shouted Raven as she found Robin "Raven, I'm ok. I think this is where Jigsaw tolled us where to look" said Robin. Raven then sild down "where are we?" asked Raven "this maybe the way to Jigsaw's lair, we better find out" said Robin as he and Raven went far down.

"Beastboy?, Starfire?" asked Raven looking around "Cyborg?, Terra?, anyone here?" asked Robin as his and Raven's voices ecohed in the cave.

"it's us, Raven and Robin" said Raven as her voice ecohed in the cave and then it was quite "Raven, stay close to me. I don't want to lose you" said Robin holding Raven's hand as Raven followed Robin deeper in the cave then it got too dark "hey Robin?, what is going on?. Who turned off the lights?" asked Raven as Robin opened a door.

"I can't bealive this" said Robin as he and Raven went in it was Saw world where Jigsaw has his traps "wow, I never knew that. Jigsaw had a world that is this big" said Robin "we've been living in this world above, and we didn't know that Jigsaw has a bigger world" said Raven looking around with Robin still holding his hand.

Robin looked around to see people screaming when they are killed.

"what is going on?" asked Robin "I was asking the same thing" said Raven "we better get in that lair, one way. Or another" said Robin as he and Raven went to the front door Raven knocked "hello, Jigsaw, it's me and Robin" said Raven as the door opened by it's self let them in then gas was in the house.

Raven and Robin were coughing "Robin, what gas is this?" said Raven covering her mouth with her cape "I have no clue" said Robin as he fainted "no" said Raven as she was coughing and then she fainted as well then 3 monsters came in the room when the gas was gone.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Raven then woke up to be in a room with Robin.

"ow. My head, what just happened?" asked Raven as she saw Jigsaw as Robin then woke up.

"hello, Raven and Robin. glad you liked my new door bell, gas in a room" said Jigsaw as he laughed "Jigsaw, this isn't funny. Where is our friends?" asked Raven "you're friends are still alive" said Jigsaw "tell them where are they?" asked Robin "they are still in the lair, but you two need to get to them, every move you and your girlfriend make things started to happened. So watch your backs" said Jigsaw as she dissapeard from the Tv.

"ok, we better get out of here" said Raven as she was about to go through the door then a axe was going to hit Raven "RAVEN LOOK OUT!" shouted Robin as he saved Raven before she was badly hurt "that was too close, thanks Robin.

"like, if I was not here with you something bad can happen. And Raven I'm worried about you" said Robin "that's why, you are with me" said Raven "yeah, I was going to say that. Now let's try to not get hit by any Jigsaw's traps" said Robin as he and Robin went through the door.

In Jigsaw's offcie Zep can see Raven and Robin going through the door "Zep, those guys are looking for their friends" said monster number 1 "get the others, and Jigsaw" said Zep.

Back with Raven and Robin

Raven and Robin found Jigsaw's workshop with the traps that Jigsaw made.

"Robin, why will Jigsaw. Wanna hurt people like this?" asked Raven picking up the bear revrise trap "no clue, but whatever is going on. It's not good" said Robin as raven had a flash back about people getting hurt by Jigsaw's traps.

"Raven?, are you ok?" asked Robin "oh, I was thinking about something" said Raven "ok. Not hurting you" said Robin as he saw something "Raven I think someone is outside" said Robin as he and Raven looked outside through the window "Robin, whatever it was it's gone. We are safe" said Raven looking round until she found a door.

"Raven, you found a way out?" asked Robin "yes. Come on" said Raven as Robin followed Raven until they were in a room.

"so, where are we?" asked Raven "this must. Be some kind of trap room" said Robin looking around Raven was sneeking to see a monster in a room Robin looked around the room.

Raven then heard a scream "Robin, what was that?" asked Raven "Starfire!" shouted Robin as he and Raven heard the scream as they race through rooms but Stafire was scream was no longer heard.

"wait, if that wasn't Starfire than someone could have got hurt" said Robin as he and Raven followed the doors.

Raven went in a bedroom that had nothing on the bed "Starfire?, are you in here anyone?" asked Raven but no one was there so Raven went in and then Zep was in the room "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed raven as she went back out of the room.

"Raven, what is wrong?. Is someone in that room?" asked Robin "yes" said Raven she was scared Robin went in with Raven "that guy, he was in their" said Raven as she hid behind Robin "well, I don't see him" said Robin.

"good" said Raven "he might have got away" said Robin as he and Raven went in the closet to find another room Raven looked around "Robin, I don't see anyone let's go" said Raven as she and Robin went in the room.

Then they heard a scream that said "HELP ME! SOME ONE PLEASE! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!" "don't worry, Me and Raven will get you out of their we'll take our time" said Robin as he and Raven went to save a girl.

Then when Raven opened the door she and Robin saw Zep.

"see, I tolled you Robin. That's the guy I saw" said Raven as Zep came closer "why is it Robin, and his girlfriend Raven" said Zep as he touched Raven "get away from my girlfriend" said Robin "oh sorry, have you two come for your friends?, well they are out of the traps that Jigsaw put them in. But you have to find them" said Zep as he dissapeard.

"ok, now we need to find out who is behind this besides Zep and Jigsaw" said Robin "yeah, I think our bad guys we know maybe their" said Raven then the two titans ran up stairs until they freed the person out.

Then Raven and Robin saw the floor was gone and their was a large water with sharks "we have to go back" said Raven "but Raven the door is at the other side you can fly, so fly me over their" said Robin as he got on Raven's back and Raven carried him until they got to the door.

Then Robin and Raven were their safly Robin was good but Raven was teird she fainted in Robin's arms.

"we should rest" said Robin as he and Raven slept together.

Later that night

Raven then woke up to see Starfire standing in front of Raven and Robin.

"Starfire?, is is you?" asked Raven looking at Starfire "yes, it is me" said Starfire as Robin woke up to see his friend "Starfire?, you're ok?, I fought you were" said Robin "I was in a trap. But I triggered it" said Starfire "nice, so let's stay together" said Raven.

end of chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

"so Starfire, how did you got out?" asked Raven "I just found someone who got me here" said Starfire "let's just get going" said Robin.

Few hours later

Raven, Robin and Starfire were walking until they heard a scream "oh my, what is going on Robin?" asked Raven "oh Raven, stop talking" said Robin as he was about to open the next door then no one was their.

"Robin, their is something I need to say to you" said Raven "Raven, while you and Robin chat I'll go find our friends" said Starfire "ok, Starfire becareful" said Robin "I will" said Starfire as she lefted the room.

"ok, as you were saying Raven?" asked Robin "now how did Terra said to me once?" asked Raven trying to find her memory "Robin, are you in love with me?" gigled Raven.

"Raven. I have no clue on what you are talking about" said Robin as he jumped down stairs and Raven put her hood on.

"Robin, don't you see our friends are in danger?" asked Raven "I know that, Raven why did you ask. Come on Raven let's play fight like we used to do" said Robin as he was about to attack Raven "Robin, I'm not in a mood right now" said Raven "Raven, come on" said Robin "Robin no," said Raven.

"Raven. It's fun" said Robin "Robin, stop it. I have to tell you something, Now lissin to me" growled Raven as she was growing tears in her purple eyes Robin knew what was wrong.

"what's the matter Raven?, why are crying?. I never saw you crying in a while" said Robin looking at Raven's teary face "Robin, what if our friends are dead?" cried Raven "Raven, nothing will harm our friends. If Jigsaw hurt them I'll stop him" said Robin as Raven was runing away.

"Raven where are you going?" asked Robin as he went after Raven.

Then Raven was traped and Robin was behind her Raven was crying again.

"Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. Come here my sweetcheeks" said Robin as he huged Raven "I'm just scared of Jigsaw. I want to hurt him" said Raven as she hugged Robin tighter.

"I know honey. I know" said Robin as he rubbed raven's back until they heard Starfire coming back with her friends Raven stoped crying.

"guys, I'm glad you are all ok" said Robin seeing his friends.

"yeah, we got out of the traps and came to look for you" said Terra.

"yeah" said Beastboy.

Then Raven turned around but Robin was gone "Robin?, Robin, Robin?, where did you go?" asked Robin as he jumped on Raven "rrrrrrrroooooooooooooooaaaaa aaaaaarrrrrr!" roared Robin as he jumped on Raven.

"Robin, what is the big deal are you doing?. Trying to scare me?" asked Raven.

"sorry Raven, it was just for fun" said Robin.

"but that was not funny, you scared me to death" said Raven.

"sorry" said Robin.

"I think, we should spilt up in two to find Jigsaw or Zep" said Terra.

"nice idea" said Robin.

"becareful, Jigsaw and Zep. Could be spying on us" said Starfire.

Few minutes later

Raven and Robin were in the hallway.

"Raven, I think. Zep is spying on us" said Robin.

"I don't think so, but why Robin...AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raven screamed then when she went through the door.

"Raven, are you ok?" asked Robin as he saw Raven.

"I'm fine, but let's check this room" said Raven as she got up as she and Robin went in the room.

Raven and Robin looked around the room.

"This is very creepy" said Raven.

"well, I think someone is in this red sheet" said Robin as he took the red sheet off it was a fake Jigsaw.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she jumped in Robin's arms.

"Raven, this Jigsaw is not real" said Robin as he let Raven down.

"haha, I just got scared of a fake one. I wonder if Starfire will kick my butt" said Raven.

"Raven, like yeah. And Starfire can kick mine harder than you" said Robin until someone was coming "Robin, someone's comming" said Raven "Raven, let's get out of here" said Robin as Raven got herself and Robin out of the room to another room.

In the dance room

"we shoud be safe, for now." said Raven as the colourful lights came on.

Robin howled "Robin, what the heack was that?" asked Raven "Raven, come on. Sing for me" said Robin "I can't" said Raven "yes you can, why you can't?" asked Robin "I, I just not in the mood" said Raven "come on, please?" asked Robin.

"ok, maybe a little" said Raven as she and Robin howled a song.

"that's good" said a girl as she came out of a room.

"who are you?" asked Robin.

"Robin. Stay back, she will hurt us" said Raven as she got in front of Robin.

"no no no, I wasn't going to hurt you" said the girl.

"oh. You're not?" asked Raven.

"then, who are you?;" asked Robin

"please, I wish to not fight. I'm Amanda" said Amanda..

"wow, Amanda. I'm Raven and this is my boyfriend Robin" said Raven.

end of chapter 3


End file.
